Wyce of Luivi
A young sorceress from Eyshabreen, Wyce was born with horns as a sign of her strong draconic heritage, and now she seeks to learn more about it any maybe find her mysterious mother. * Full Name: Wyce * Titles Held: None * Race: Quarter-Dragon * Birthplace: Luive, Eberleene, Eyshabreen, Drorn * Date of Birth: October 749qc * Current Age (769qc): 17 Family * Father: Tenzin the Woodsmith * Mother: Scheevara * Siblings: None * Others: Unknown Associations * Known Allies: Pardu the Holy Man * Known Enemies: Raxor of the One Eye * Affiliated Groups: None Game Stats To see her online character sheet, click here. Ancestry Her mother Scheevara was a half dragon, who worked with the silver dragons of the Kaglemlans secret Silver Sanctuary. Early Life Wyce was born in the foredy village of Luivi to a common woodcarver and a mother who left after she was born, leaving only a necklace with a sun and sword upon it for her daughter. It soon transpired Wyce had strange gifts of magic and cold, and when small horns started to grow on her head her father knew there was something different about her. This part of the land of Eyshabreen didn't like strange and weird and so her father asked a passing wizard to help. Fascinated by her, this old jolly wizard Heirone decided to stay and help her focus her powers, know she was a sorcerer - one with magic naturally in their blood. As the years transpired Heirone deduced Wyce had dragon blood in her, and feared he would wake her white ice dragon heritage if he trained her, but Wyce convinced him her powers could have come from silver dragons instead, also masters of cold. Adventures Her life was simple and pleasant and she even freed a small snow fox being sold on a city market. The Kobold Connection One day her village was attacked by evil little dragon-men called kobolds. They had been hunting her and wanted her to join their evil cult of the goddess Tiamat. She tricked them and got them to leave, but this stirred up her interest in her heritage and with father and tutors help, head off north to seek Legends if silver dragons in the Kaglemlans. The Frozen Gate A riverboat north his bad weather and when they moored their ship she met Halflings saying the bad weather came from a freezing gate only openable by someone who spoke dragon. Wyce agreed to help, along with a holy man from Hilsyren called Pardu. They found the gate to a frozen dungeon, with an powerful relic of evil winter god locked below. They stopped it's destructive power and returned to the halfling and gnome settlement of Varsal Pass to celebrate. The Dragon Skull Not here for a few days, they were attacked by ogres working for an evil halfling ice called Nivalis, trying to resurrect the dead white dragon that once guarded the ice gate. With the help of halfling dog riding warriors called Dundergan, and an elven warrior called Nuashkitae they stopped the evil resurrection and made the halfling witch flee. The Kaglemlans It was apparent that the struggle between Good and Evil Dragons was all around, and Wyce hoped to find more in the dwarven owned Kaglemlans. Passing the tests of a stone tribe she found that the dwarf lands were being attacked by orcs. In the ruins of 1 woven Village she found a church that seems to worship the same symbol that was on a necklace her mother left her. They called this the Vutha Skjall. She and Pardu arrived at the twin of Dundiggin and helped a church to Nallandyr scare off dwarves who wanted it loot a sacred site of something called Titan Clay to help fight the orcs. The Dragon Temple In reward for this he church directed her to a site once ruled by silver dragons only to find they had all been killed by Knights of Hell many years ago. Now the orcs used this site, and the treasures within to war with the orcs. Teaming up with some Whisper Gnomes, Wyce infiltrated the Silver Dragon Sanctuary and discovers their orc leader Grundon Gargax was using a silver staff of great power to help war with the dwarves. Getting capture Wyce managed to escape and grab the staff herself and discover its truth. In a magical cloud world of her mind, Wyce discovered the staff was home to something called the Xanth Crucible, an ancient font of knowledge harnessed by the silver dragons. The problem was all who touched the Crucible - a burning ball of flame between two pillars - would lose their mind to it, and become an empty shell. But Wyce's mother, an apprentice to the silver dragons that lived here before, and half silver dragon, had found a way to access it. She created an artificial mind she called Synefro, a dragon made of imaginary clouds in the staff, who would use the mental strength of the holder of the staff to access a sliver of the knowledge in the Crucible. It told her all this about her mother, and how she had learned from the Crucible what and maybe where the Vutha Skjall was - a beacon that of brought to a sacred place of the good dragon god Bahamet, would call all the good dragons in the world to protect the world from the rise of the evil dragons in the coming next Dragon Rage Wars. She had been exiled for doing this, but went looking for the Dragon Beacon, and holy site, heading north and looking for something called Dwae holes too. This is all the prissy and sarcastic cloud dragon Synefro could tell her, but together they lured the orc War General Grundon into touching the Crucible and losing his mind to it. Wyce with her clever illusion spells tricked the orcs into thinking Grundon had seen the truth, and that the evil dragons who had sent them here were their enemy and they left the Silver Dragon Sanctuary - all but the High Orc Priest Razor Eye, who fled to the hills with his orc worshipers. Wyce then returned to the dwarves of Dundiggin, and its priests of Nallandyr reclaimed the Sanctuary, while Wyce was celebrated as a hero in the town. But bigger things are afoot, a war between all dragons is coming sooner than was prophesied, instead of the decades to follow until its foretold coming, the Dragon Mountain has appeared, and the evil dragons of Tiamat are preparing to take over the world. If her mother has not found it yet, Wyce needs to find the Vutha Skjall Dragon Beacon and take it to the Sacred Site of Bahamut to all the good dragons can rally to protect the world, or a hundred years of evil dragon rule will fall upon Lorald and humans, dwarves, halflings, and elves will all suffer Now she must try and follow the path of her mother, last believed to have gone to the city of Cordaigen in Tolish to the north, and hope she can find her mother or the Beacon and save the world! Ailrik After leaving Dundiggin, Wyce had to travel through the wilds of the Kaglemlans where she met a man called Jherek Ailrik being perused by solders. He calimed he was fleeing the Eridorian war after his family had died in it, and he was looking to stay with his sister in Tolish. Whilw they travelled togather Wyce was contacted by Commander Marxis Gwain who said he and the Mage Finders were hunting him after he had betrayed the city of Foresdar to the orc army of Gorgansfar leading to the death of the entire city's people. Wyce confronted Ailrik who said he was being framed by the wizards of the Moorda Cabal for their mistakes and Wyce decided to help him and they both managed to get passed the perusing soldiers to the town of Rosea. Just before they were both to get on the boat to Tolish though, the wizard Strontien Wage who was helping the soldiers managed to confront them all at the docks where it was revealed Ailrik had betrayed the city to orcs. He was arrested and taken to the Candar dungeons, saying he was sorry as he was dragged away. Wuce was allowed to leave and got on her ship to go to Tolish. The Copper Scale Dungeon Just about surviving her journey on the Northern Explorer, nearly all dying trying to traverse the Matryxl, she got to East Revercorss where she found a peace of a stained glass window depicitng the Dragon Beacon symbol and two dragons intertwined. It was aquired by the local drunk Haygorth who afer Wyce spoke to him learned had adventured 21 year ago with an elven man called Elmnear and a human wizard to discover the lost Copperscale Dungeon of the long dead copper dragon. He gave her clues to where it was, but it was in Arcadian held teritory and so she had to sneak past, finding a graveyard where on one unmarked grace was the a neckalce identical to the one her mother ledt her (the Vutha Skall). After encountering some troublesome firebeetles she was helped you a 24 year old looking half elven thief girl Belladona, who had come to prove her self to her father she could be a rebel and tried to break into the Arcadian base D1-9, but failed. Seeing Wyce had magic she agreed to help her with the dungeon if Wyce helped her with the Arcadians using her magic, as they are particularly blind to it. Exploring the woods of Tolish with her new friend Belladonna, Wyce has found the lost dungeon of the Copper Dragon and been overcoming it's devious traps and puzzles within a deep elaborate maze. The last chamber has her trapped in a cube filling with gas until she realizes she had to press the buttons on the wall in the number order found on a dice. The doors swing open in front and behind, and an exhausted Wyce collapses into the next chamber tunnel and Belladonna jumps through to see if she's ok. Together the defeated a magical summoned ice monster and then found a dragon glass cave with Dragonstone in it. Covered with draconian words that if touched revealed more writing on the subject, she learned all about Tiamat and the Dragon Mountain. Belladonna called her up to an outside are where she had found a domed glass church where there was a bed, study, and crib inside. They weren't there long before the Arcadians turned up using their blasting powder to get pass the dungeon puzzles. The had to flee but Belladonna changed, looking pale and darked eyes, doing a unearthly scream tht filled Wyce with fear as well as some of the Arcadians. They then surrounded her while she repeated the numbers 6-4-8-1-9. Wyce failed to get her to come with her and hoped to come back and save her later. Seeing a grave that had been dug up now as she passed the Arcadian base, she got to East Rivercross to find a lot of the people had been captured by the Arcadians for rebel associations, as well as the drunk informant Haygorth. Invisibly sneaking in to to talk to him he told he to seek out Elmnear, Belladonna's father and part of the rebellion, and tell he she is alive as they all had been told she had been killed, stabbed through the stomach. She was told Elmnear can be found through the stones in the north woods by talking to the wolves, and to tell them they were all being taken to Arcadian Base D1-9, where Beladonna tried to break into and where she would be take now if she is alive. Goals Find the Vutha Skjall or Dragon Beacon and take it to a place in the world where there is an opening to the the Kingdom of Bahamut the platinum dragon god, so that when the War of Wyrms happens, all good dragons will be called to aid the cause of good mortals from the evil dragons of Tiamat, queen of the evil chromatic dragons. Reminder Notes Famous incidences in their life and adventures they re proud of accomplishing. About The Dragon Beacon What happened summery. About the Rebels What happened summery. Personality What their personality is like to people who meet them. Score -19